


Personal-Business Synergistic Integrity

by forgetcanon



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Business Negotiations, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sanjar keeps all his affairs strictly SFW, contract signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: She glanced at the contracts, and her smile faltered. "Oh, those are- those are actually for us."Sanjar suppressed a frown-alwayssay yes to a client. Preferably, yes,and. "Yes, of course. An off-the-books interaction like this would be, frankly, quite unethical! A non-disclosure agreement and a contract for personal-business synergistic integrity is standard."
Relationships: The Captain (The Outer Worlds)/Sanjar Nandi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Personal-Business Synergistic Integrity

The door swished open, and Captain Maisie O’Shannon’s boots tapped towards the private executive office in the back. Inside, the CEO of Monarch-Stellar Industries swallowed, then squared his shoulders, straightened the contracts on the desk in front of him, and prepared his most winning smile-and-handshake combo.

His office door opened without a knock. Maisie shut the door behind her and smiled. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Nandi?”

“Yes, of course!” He rose to take her hand- always so warm, just the right amount of squeeze. Miraculous. But there was some extra smile in her eye-contact, tonight. “Please, Captain, sit down. We have some important matters to discuss before we get to the, ah, main transaction.”

She glanced at the contracts, and her smile faltered. “Oh, those are- those are actually for us.”

Sanjar suppressed a frown- _always_ say yes to a client. Preferably, yes, _and_. “Yes, of course. An off-the-books interaction like this would be, frankly, quite unethical! A non-disclosure agreement and a contract for personal-business synergistic integrity is standard.”

“So,” Captain O’Shannon said, frowning a little in thought. “Don’t tell anyone, and… don’t let it affect our work, essentially?”

“Yes,” Mr. Nandi said, “That’s the gist. Please, feel free to look over the contracts before you sign. I prepared them myself.”

“I will, thank you.” Maisie sat down in the chair opposite his own, picked up the forms, and began to read the fine print. Oh, he had known there was _something_ about her. Most just shrugged and signed. Not that Sanjar would ever take advantage of someone who did so; it was simply careless. The Captain had made it very clear that she did nothing carelessly, from retrieving company-saving forms and documents, to after-hours affairs with contract-based employers.

The anticipation of having her detail-oriented mind focused on him was thrilling. It made it quite difficult to sit still, to be honest. Damn, he should have had the forms couriered to her ship earlier in the day. That was the sort of detail Celia usually handled, but she had made it clear she wanted to know precisely nothing about what happened in his office when he was not there in an official capacity.

Maisie signed the NDA and moved onto the CPBSI. “Sorry, these are a bit… denser than my usual reading.”

“Take your time,” Sanjar offered. “I’m enjoying the anticipation.”

She smiled up at him from over the forms, eyes flashing wickedly, and it took a supreme effort of will to not break eye-contact. “I’ll let you know if I have any questions.”

“Please do. I like to enter all agreements with full disclosure on all sides.”

The only question she had turned out to be regarding the qualifications of her doctor, who had done her last STI sweep. The captain did not know where Dr. Fenhill had studied medicine, but Sanjar accepted the risks associated when Maisie explained that they had used an out-of-box test kit that had been purchased straight from a vending machine with little chance of fault or interference. Luckily she remembered the brand of test kit and indicated it on the form.

At last, Maisie signed the bottom line and held out the pen to Sanjar. She deliberately covered the majority of the writing utensil with her hands, and wasn’t that a move Sanjar would have to emulate? The contact between their fingers was electrifying when he tugged it from her grip to sign the contracts himself.

As he did, she stood and came around to lean on his side of the desk. Casual, familiar, yet imposing- it was a move many a manager had used on Sanjar in the past. One that he was still mastering the counter for; he casually slid the documents into a folder in his desk and leaned back in his chair as though the power play did not affect him at all. “Thank you for your patience. While I’m sure you’re used to a far more… direct approach to these matters, I have never been driven wrong by ensuring that all our Is are dotted and our Ts crossed.”

“I appreciate thoroughness in a business partner,” Maisie agreed, voice low. She reached out a hand and it landed on his tie. She didn’t straighten it or tug it, just ran a finger over the knot. He couldn’t feel much, just a dull nudge against his throat. “As I’m sure you’re aware.”

Sanjar smiled. “I have never received any complaints in that regard.”

Maisie frowned playfully, moving on to fiddle with his collar. “While I’m sure that’s true, I would like to verify that with my own senses, thank you.”

“By all means.” Sanjar was rapidly losing his train of thought. Happily, Maisie was satisfied with his banter, and her hand moved to his chin, tipping it back to kiss him. Light at first, testing, then deeper. Her lips were warm, soft, slightly sticky- it must have been some sort of balm to ease the wear that the wilderness of Monarch did to the skin. The leather of her jacket, to contrast, was scarred and worn under his hands as he searched for the zipper.

She smiled- smirked- and leaned her weight into him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chair, tipping it back. It was a move that kept him neatly seated as she stood between his spread legs.

“I have to admit,” she murmured against his cheek, against his ear, “I’ve been thinking about this all day. I wonder if your pomade will be up to the challenge, when I get my hand in your hair and your face where I want it?”

Sanjar bit back a curse, or a plea. “You’re really- really quite the forceful negotiator.”

Maisie chuckled, the sound vibrating between their bodies. "Oh, Sanjar. I'm just getting started with you."

**Author's Note:**

> And then he got dommed, as he so desperately needed.
> 
> Am I ashamed that I broke more than a year of not posting any new fic with this... whatever this is? No, not at all. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://babedur.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
